


Promise

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/250078">Citrus</a>.  Nick's not sure what they're doing, but he knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

He knew he should be sleeping.  They both had a shift coming up in just a few hours, and if he didn't get at least a little shut-eye he'd be dragging all night.  But every time he closed his eyes Greg moved next to him, and just like that his eyes were wide open again.  Just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Greg had passed out ages ago, and still Nick was watching, half-hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of Greg's chest.  The sheet rode down just a little on his hip with each exhale, Greg's eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and Nick hoped he was a heavy sleeper, because he wasn't sure how he'd explain himself if Greg woke up right now.

It was probably a little creepy, after all, and Nick was pretty sure he should be embarrassed about what could be classified as an obsession.  Except that he'd spent the past two hours cataloging every scar on Greg's back, hands traveling over skin that had just healed from massive bruising not all that long ago, and he knew how close he'd come to losing his chance at this.

At _what_ he wasn't a hundred percent sure yet, because they hadn't done a lot of talking.  Greg had seen to that, and Nick wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't looking for a commitment, or if he was just as tired of waiting as Nick was.  He hoped that was it; that was what it _felt_ like when Greg dragged him to bed, and Nick wanted to believe it.  But there was no way to know until they talked out this thing between them, this thing that started six years ago and he'd never regretted putting off anything so much in his life.

Greg murmured something in his sleep and turned toward Nick, eyes blinking open to stare at him.  "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nick lied, throat suddenly tight and he wouldn't be able to explain that even if he wanted to.

"Mmm," Greg murmured, one hand reaching out to grab Nick's hand and tug his arm around Greg's waist.  "Get some sleep.  You're going to need it."

Nick laughed and let Greg pull him closer, leaning in to brush a kiss across Greg's temple before he closed his eyes.  "Promise?"

Greg nodded against him, rumpled hair tickling Nick's chin.  It wasn't the conversation he knew they needed to have, but it was the start of…something, and Nick wasn't too proud to take whatever Greg was willing to give him.


End file.
